


His Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romanadvoratrelundar was not just another blank canvas that he could mark as he chose to. No. Romana was so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is unbetaed.

Braxiatel had always prided himself at his self-control. From a very early age, he had realised that if he wanted things to turn out in his favour, he would have patient and subtle. He would scheme and manipulate to fulfil his desires, and he knew that they would be, but he would have to work behind the scenes.

Only recently, his desires had not been conventional. He had always had very few wants. He was a man of the art, and he valued nothing more than beauty. But whereas others may take up the arts of writing, painting, or composing, Braxiatel preferred the arts of lies, manipulation, and deceit. And he saw no greater medium of this art form, than politics. He had decided long ago that one day the presidency of Gallifrey would be his. It would be nothing more and nothing less than his masterpiece.

But then, Romanadvoratrelundar had entered his life. Suddenly all of his self-control, years worth of patience, had no longer seemed to matter. For, quite by coincidence he had started to create yet another masterpiece. Two masterpieces. It could be argued that a master of the arts would never try to accomplish such a thing, as it would not be possible. A masterpiece would have to be truly unique, for if it were not, it would be nothing more than another work in a long row.

But Romana was truly unique, all on her own. He could, if he chose to do so, sculpt her into the perfect Time Lady. And only a fool would let such a chance down.

Falling in love with her had never been part of the plan. He was a master of the arts, but Romanadvoratrelundar was not just another blank canvas that he could mark as he chose to. No. Romana was so much more than that. She was a queen, but with his help she could become a goddess. And he would grant her that divinity, gladly, for he knew that even a goddess would never become more than their creator. If he had his way, and he would have, one day they would stand together, as equals.

But until that day, she was his student and he was her tutor.

There was a knock on his door, and he stood up from his desk.

“Come in,” he called. “Good evening, cardinal Braxiatel,” said Romana as she stepped in. He frowned for a split second, just long enough for her to catch it. She was not supposed to be here for another two hours. “I know I am here early, but I knew that your schedule was free. I simply could not wait to talk to you,” she said.

“I have told you many times, Romana. You may call me Irving, when we are alone,” he reminded her.

“Irving… I don’t think I will, no, Tutor” she said, approaching him.

He didn't step away, but his posture changed visibly. He may have wanted Romana, but he knew that it would be both unlawful and unethical for him to actually have her. When she made no advances on him, he could make the choice of staying away from her, for her own good. 

“Don’t be shy, Tutor,” Romana said, stepping closer again. He could not help but admire the confident (almost arrogant) smile that graces her features. “I know you want the same as I do. I know it. You may be good at hiding it, but not from me. Never from me.”

He shook his head. He wanted to lie, and say that he did it as a protest to her actions, and not an agreement to her statement, but he knows that he would not believe that.

“Romana…” he started, but was cut off when she approached and pressed her lips against his.

He could have named so many reasons why he shouldn't do this, but he could not bear to do so. Instead he kissed her back.

“Come with me, Tutor Braxiatel. To my room,” she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Whatever small portion of his mind is still thinking logically, manages to see enough sense and make him shake his head. “I can’t, Romana. I cannot be seen to interact with you in this way,” he said to her, closing his eyes.

“No one will see us,” she assured him, and he knew that it was a promise. She pressed her body up against him.

“My room,” he gasped out. “It’s just around the corner. No one will see us.”

Romana smirked at him, pulling him along after her.

He took just a little too long opening the biometric lock to his chambers, it seemed, and Romana was clearly starting to get impatient.

“Five more nanospans and I’ll take my shirt off out here,” he hears her whisper in his ear. He can feel her hot breath against his neck, and he shivers with anticipation.

He only just gets the door open within that time, only to turn around to see that her shirt was already off. “I was rather hoping you would le me do that,” he admitted, nonetheless admiring her beauty. Never had her seen her this exposed before.

She closed the door behind herself. “I know that, Braxiatel. I know that.”

“Irving,” he corrects. “Please do call me Irving when we do this.”

“ _Do this_? And what might this be?” she asked.

He shook his head. “You know that.”

“Shame on you, Tutor Braxiatel. I am your student. I asked you a question, and you won’t even answer it?”

“A study in anatomy,” he could hear himself saying. He approached her, and he had a feeling that in that moment he looked just as dishevelled and aroused as she did. He had never seen her more beautiful, he thought to himself.

“Not one of my better subjects,” she said, walking towards his bed with confident steps.

He followed her. “That is lamentable. But I’m sure I can change that, once we have conducted a series of throughout practical experiments.”

“You know best, Braxiatel,” she said, getting comfortable in the bed.

He lay down next to her.

“ _Irving_ ,” he corrected once, before kissing her hard.

Romana rolled them over so she is straddling his hips, before pulling back.

“I thought I was the one teaching you,” he said, running his hand up her half-naked body.

“You know me, Tutor. I always study what you ask of me in advance,” she said, starting to tug at his clothes.

“I had better test your knowledge, then, Romana.”

“I suppose you should, yeah.” She managed to pull the impractical robes off him, but was obviously disappointed to find that he wore another layer under them. He saw something shift in her gaze, and for a second he was absolutely certain that she wasn’t… He looked down at her hands when she literally tore his clothes off of him. “I did like that shirt,” he murmured. “But I suppose, in the name of your education, it was a worthy sacrifice.”

She leaned down and kissed his now naked chest.

He too, was starting to grow a little impatient. He had waited a very, very long time for this, and now that it was finally within his grasp he didn’t think he could wait any longer.

She continued her trail of kissing, nipping, and sucking, down his torso. She unbuckled his trousers, and with her teeth zipped down his trousers. “Tell me, Tutor Braxiatel, is this the correct scientific method for conducting this experiment?” she breathed.

“Yes…” he exhaled as she gets so very close to exactly where he wants her.

“Before we do this…”

“Yes?” he reached out towards her mind, but is shocked to find nothing.

“You must promise me something, Braxiatel.” He was definitely not comfortable with that prospect. Making promises was not something he did often, especially not when he was not the one to decide the terms of them. And he was, after all, in a rather vulnerable position at the moment. He could not be expected to make any decisions in such a state.

“You will return to Gallifrey, won’t you Braxiatel? You will return to me. I do so miss you,” she purred.

Return to…

“Pandora!” he hissed, and suddenly he was no longer in the academy, but rather sitting up in his own bed in the Braxiatel Collection. Alone.

He lay back down, catching his breath. He closes his eyes, and feels her presence immediately.

“Oh, and we were just having such a good time. Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself, Irving.”

“Do not call me that name,” he snapped, through frantic intakes of breath. He knew trying to calm himself down would be no use at this point.

“Just a minute ago you were begging me to do so.”

“No. I was asking Romana to do so,” he corrected.

“When will you learn, me and her are the same! You are not helping her from staying away from Gallifrey.”

“Even if it were true, I would never believe those words from you, Pandora.”

“If only you would cooperate with me, it could be so much more pleasurable for the both of us,” she reminded him. he felt another hand join his, not bothering to shrug it off.

“I’m curious. What made you suspect?” She asked, her tone mockingly calm  

“Cardinal Braxiatel,” he gasped.

“It’s your name. What of it?”

“I was not a Cardinal when Romana was my student. To her I was never more than Tutor Braxiatel. You called me Cardinal Braxiatel. And your mind. It is empty, Pandora. A black Hole. Only taking, never giving.”

“How poetic. Not something I would expect from you, _Irving_."

"You may sound like Romana, but you could never be her Pandora  you speak out of the lips of a dead woman."

for for a long time none of them say anything. His breaths grow more ragged, until finally he is _released_ from the spell she has him under. 

After a while he shook his head and sat up in the bed, starting to clean himself up. “I will return to Gallifrey some day. But never for you. There is nothing you can do to convince me of that. For Romana and the universe, yes. But never for you, Pandora.”

He heard her laughter, and he can no longer maintain control. He opened his eyes and turned, hurling whatever object is nearest to his hand in the direction her voice was coming from. The book he is reading hits the wall with an empty thud, as the echoes of Pandora’s taunts fade away. 

Braxiatel had always prided himself at his self-control, but when it came to Romana he feared that even that may not be enough. After all, she was his one true masterpiece, and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy his own work.  

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out well, I think, even if I have no clue how to talk dirty to someone. I always liked the idea that if Pandora appeared to Braxiatel, it would also be in the form of Romama. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
